Usuario discusión:Kombatgaby
sin licencia la imagenen del parachoque sera eliminada ya que no tiene licencia la proxima subela con licencia-- 21:54 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, con respecto a las licencias, todas la imágenes que subas en el Wiki deben de ser por esta pagina ya que si no serán borradas, saludos -- 22:03 7 feb 2011 (UTC) mira cuando subes el archivo pones mas opciones y aparecera licencia y le das click y seleccionas la licencia y listo.-- 22:09 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias carl ya entendi y subi una imagen de un uranus modificado en mi juego y le puse la licencia captura de un juego esta imagen la pondre en la pagina uranus Kombatgaby 22:17 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Detente ¿Por qué agregas esas categorías tan absurdas? ¡Deja de hacerlo! Y te lo digo en serio, estas vandalizando cada una de las páginas a las que haces eso ¿Es por los logros? Mira pues: Te lo digo una vez. Si lo sigues haciendo alguien vendrá y te sancionara. -- 02:05 8 feb 2011 (UTC) No las borres, Expicport ya esta en eso. Son pocos los artículso que han olvidado agregarle una categoría. -- 02:10 8 feb 2011 (UTC) :Te lo he respondido en mi discusión (recuerda que un tema se responde en la misma discusión) -- 02:16 8 feb 2011 (UTC) RE: Una pregunta Te he respondido en mi discusión, clickea en el link de la firma. -- 00:41 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Respuesta a varias preguntas PD: Usa el mismo Tema si no vas a cambiar tanto, y usa Previsualisación para no notificar tantos cambios. RE: Borrar mira las imagenes de skin se ponen en skin pero se mira algo feo y fastidioso ver el skin de tommy -- 02:34 12 feb 2011 (UTC) :No creo que haya sido por eso, creo que fue porque primero que todo, no tenía licencia, y ya estaba aqui, era una imagen duplicada, si quieres subir una imagen, hazlo aqui. Saludos. -- 02:40 12 feb 2011 (UTC) si pero si tiene razon jast y por favor ya no vandalises pasala bien aqui en comunidad saludos-- 02:45 12 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: se movio el clik por eso firme con bigdadi si mira a mi me ha pasado ( creo) pues solo fijate como se llama y listo -- 02:54 12 feb 2011 (UTC) COMO ME HAGO UNA FIRMA trate primero pedirles a varios usuarios ke segun algunos usuarios hacen pero no me responden. alguien me enceña???Kombatgaby 07:39 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Firma Ya te hice la firma: Ahora, ve a tus preferencias, y en el apartado que pone Firma, en el cuadrito, pones y le das a la casilla de abajo, que pone Tratar firma como wikitexto. Guardas, y listo-- 13:40 13 feb 2011 (UTC) La foto y el flood Sobre la foto esta en mi discusión, pero voy hablarte del flood (de la Wikia no de Halo): Siempre, siempre, por muy pequeña que sea la edición en una página de discusión se va notificar, y tú por desgracia cada que me dejas un mensaje en mi bandeja de entrada me aparece: *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby *La página Usuario/Discusión Bigdadi ha sido modificada por Kombatgaby Para darme a entender, siempre revizo inicialmente mi bandeja de entrada para ver notificaciones de Wikia, así que sientete seguro de que aunque yo este ausente de la GTE si me dejas un mensaje lo respondere (claro, un mensaje normal, no como los mensajes de Manuel5 estilo "Bigdadi ¿hola? ¿hola? Tu y claudegta3 son muy buenos en la wiki antes de registrarme vi miles de articulos suyos") así que por favor previsualiza o sino es el caso haz una edificón y con solo esa te respondere, no produzcas flood (en efecto es lo que haces) ya que por muy buenas intenciones que tengas eso es molesto y es un incumplimiento de las politícas. -- 23:47 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdon lo que pasa es que soy un novato no volvere a molestarte no es de mi entención. Tutor He visto que esperas a algún tutor. Si quieres lo hago yo mismo. -- 10:17 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Desafío Ya terminé el desafío que me hiciste que, por cierto, menudo marrón me has colgado. Era un artículo muy extenso, incluso el propio subartículo que he creado luego, además de muy laborioso y que he tenido que escribirlo desde cero. No sólo eso, sino que el reto original de las imágenes (que no sólo era eso, estaba prácticamente todo el artículo por hacer) también lo he cumplido, no sólo poniéndolas, sino en muchos casos resubiendo archivos de mayor calidad. En fin, que pese a todo he de decir que he disfrutado mucho haciendo el artículo, creo que me ha quedado perfecto, y así tengo otra excusa y también lo propondré para destacado. 01:51 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, agradezco tu bienvenida y a pesar de que tengamos diferentes gustos lo que nos une es el GTA xD, encantado de conocerte -- 03:53 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Pues yo considero que las ediciones que estoy haciendo no son inutiles y las categorías que agrego y quito son basadas en las normas del wiki así que de vandalo nada. Y lo de los logros... no son tan importantes para mí, si me interesara en ellos ya hubiera hecho lo que fuera para ganarlos. Actualmente estoy removiendo la categoría Objetos de los artículos que la llevan ya que esta categoría es general y no se usa en artículos. Un saludo. -- 04:03 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Las drogas... les retire la categoría objetos ya que estas están incluidas en la categoría Drogas y esta categoría esta incluida en la categoría Objetos. Por esa razón retire la categoría y el Domestobot... le quite la categoría? no lo recuerdo, tal vez haya sido accidentalmente. -- 04:12 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Te puedo pedir un favor? Crea las categorías: Objetos de Grand Theft Auto IV], Objetos de Grand Theft Auto III, Objetos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 y Objetos de Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. Ya que no tengo tiempo de crearlas. Un saludo. -- 04:17 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Ediciones contraproducentes Por favor, deja de hacer ediciones contraproducentes o vandalizadoras. El artículo "Dakota del Norte" estaba perfecto, tus ediciones lo han dejado peor (a mi juicio) de como estaba: el gobernador no lo pongo porque es innecesario, es un estado real y no uno ficticio, así que tiene la información necesaria. La plantilla de wikipedia estaba bien arriba, editar para cambiarla de sitio es floodear. Por otro lado, la infobox de estado estaba perfecta con la información extra (si no se pone, nadie podrá copiarla). Lo único que había que hacer era desplazar el noinclude, no borrar dicha información. Si algo no sabes como arreglarlo, no lo toques (y menos lo borres) pregunta a alguien cómo se hace o por qué está en ese estado. 19:49 4 mar 2011 (UTC) RE Ok, kombatgaby si observas que un articulo esta mal, pues areglalo, que mas da, uno tiene que corregir lo que le paresca bien yo a mi juicio pense que era mejor a si, pero si TU quieres que este asi o se vea mejor pues adelante, recuerda que la wiki, es de todos, si algo está mal corrigelo-- 04:12 6 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Mira por una parte tienes razon pero por otra no,ya que por eso ya tiene la categoria LLantas, un vaso,mueble, etc, no tiene una categoria que diga categoria: Vaso o muebles, por eso tiene esa categoria que l oidentifica-- 04:43 6 mar 2011 (UTC) :::Esta bien kombat, todos cometemos errores, como dijo un amigo mio de aquí: A el lo corregian Claude, ABbey, Playsonic, GTAAAF, pero en el futuro tú corregiras a los que vendrán, asi que saludos de mi parte, sigue asi,-- 04:48 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Una pequeña corrección Veo que cuando pones una plantilla, pones , cuando en realidad no es necesario poner el prefijo "Plantilla:". Es decir, que basta con poner . No va solo por ti; hay muchos usuarios que lo hacen-- 12:31 6 mar 2011 (UTC) :Mucho decir que lo tendrás en cuenta, pero has vuelto a hacerlo-- 15:14 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Mod ¿tu sabes instalar mods?﻿ si sabes me podes enseñar ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Vladivostok Sí, el contenido del artículo lo saqué de esa página. Iba a poner la plantilla "Wikipedia", pero te me adelantaste =P y el enlace en la bibliografía (enlaces externos). Saludos! 23:00 8 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Camboya Eso díselo a SlashTV, que es el que ha creado el artículo. Yo ahora mismo me voy a dormir. --BL kciR 23:35 10 mar 2011 (UTC) :Nah, a todos les ha pasado (y a muchos que llevan tiempo tb les sigue pasando ). Hale, edita con responsabilidad y hallarás la luz... --BL kciR 23:42 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Imágenes piscinas Para crear el artículo Piscinas de Starfish Island ten en cuenta que ya hay imágenes en Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Sube tú las propias, y elimina las viejas, sólo si las tuyas van a mejorar las anteriores, sino no subas imágenes para lo mismo. 18:47 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Copia Si vas a copiarme la página de usuario, pon al menos que está basada en la mía, y no la copies con toda la cara del mundo-- 19:00 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Kombatgaby, he visto la discusión de Cuban y miré que has puesto la plantilla: borrar a algunas imagenes porque estaban sin licencia. NO LO HAGAS. Puedes ponerle las licencias correspondientes a las imagenes editando la imagen (botón "editar").Saludos!-- 19:15 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :Aunque eso no seria muy conveniente en todos los casos, ya que se estaría saltando una de aquellas normas de las imagenes que dice: Todas las imágenes de juegos, páginas web, etc, deben tener la norma '''Fair Use' o será borrada'', de forma que es mejor borrarlas al no tener licencia para que aquellos usuarios aprendan a leer las normas y todos felices ;) aunque ojo: aquellas imágenes que tienen ya un muy buen tiempo y no tienen la licencia si se les pondría la licencia correspondiente. -- 19:43 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno, pienso que si las imágenes son de calidad pero que no tienen la licencia, se pone y ya está. No tiene por qué desperdiciarse una buena imagen (eso sí, si es un truño de captura es otro tema). --BL kciR 20:05 11 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Así tenga una muy calidad o sea solo una imagen de unos 4 pixeles de colores, de igual forma tiene que obedecer las normas. -- 20:15 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Historias Quieto, chaval. A las historias no se les quita la plantilla enobras a los 7 dias. No son artículos-- 12:58 12 mar 2011 (UTC) :Tampoco se les reemplaza por las de esbozo. -- 13:01 12 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Para orientarte un poco más, las historias son proyectos personales de cada usuario que están abiertos al Wiki, es decir, una historia se escribe aquí para que la lea el resto de la comunidad. El único que puede editar una historia es el creador de la misma o alguien que tenga permiso expreso de dicho usuario (y la administración si tiene que hacer un cambio importante), por lo que la plantilla esbozo es inútil en este caso (dado que esa plantilla tiene como objetivo que la gente vea que ´falta información y edite, pero para una historia, que es un proyecto diferente, no se hace). Por ejemplo, yo edito en mis historias, pero no se me ocurre entrar a editar las que ha realizado otro usuario. ::Aparte, aunque esto es más opinión personal que otra cosa, considero que no es necesario colocar la plantilla en obras. Cuando la historia sea terminada, se le pone la Categoría:Terminadas y san se acabó, supongo, aunque eso está a elección del usuario, yo por ejemplo en mis historias no le pongo dicha plantilla. Espero haberte orientado un poco. Saludos de --BL kciR 14:17 12 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Hola Sí, si quieres súbela y ponla tú . Te agradezco por tener la educación de preguntar antes de editar . Saludos, amigo.! 23:15 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Algo que puede sonar torpe Hola bueno como soy novato me cuesta entender algunas cosas cuando dice añadir categoria no encuentro esas frases me podrias ayudar por sierto gracias por lo de la ortografia la proxima tendre mas cuidado Thegtagames 15:16 13 mar 2011 (UTC)GTAGAMESThegtagames 15:16 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el dato Gracias por el mensaje si quieres me puedes incribir tu si me tardo en aserlo por que algunas cosas de la encyclopedia me cuestan y todavia hay cosas que no entiendo pero con el tiempo las podre corregir graciasThegtagames 16:43 13 mar 2011 (UTC)GTAGAMESThegtagames 16:43 13 mar 2011 (UTC) AYUDAME No en tiendo muy bien como usar esa pagina de lisencia de fotos hago lo siguiente bajo la fomo la pogo en documentos en la pagina pongo examinar aparece y completo el formulario pero me dice ke el archivo tiene un nombre como largo o algo asi no entiendo bien como usarloGTAGAMES 00:58 15 mar 2011 (UTC)GTAGAMESGTAGAMES 00:58 15 mar 2011 (UTC) RE:Artículo Funabashi Hola, como estás? Bueno, la verdad es que te agradezco por lo de la plantilla Infobox, en realidad, no se la había puesto yo, se la había puesto un tal Virus1496, que no había editado ese artículo desde hace mucho, así que, lo cambié, puse la plantilla " ". Y además de que he estado recolectando imágenes e información acerca de él. Saludos. -- 12:34 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias Te agradezco por crear la categoría, me ahorraste trabajo. Un saludo. -- 23:01 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Ehh wachin sos un groso, te admiro mucho (? Suerte en esta WIKI (nos conocemos en vida real, adivina quien soy) (El comentario anterior fue redactado por GTArgentina, que olvido poner su firma) RE: Concurso Claro; sí quieres podemos ser compañeros en el concurso, sólo si quieres. Sólamente debes escoger tu artículo para el concurso y anotarte. Es una placer trabajar contigo y vamos a hacerlo lo mejor que podamos.!! 22:57 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Helipuertos Sí. Ningún problema con el artículo. 01:18 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Infobox Empresas Hola Kombatgaby. Cuando pongas alguna infobox en algún artículo, no elimines ninguna de las secciones de la infobox, porque sino aparecerá, por ejemplo, el error en el artículo. Si no sabes que poner ahí, dejalo en blanco. Saludos!-- 16:27 28 mar 2011 (UTC) :Fijate en el historial de Bottiglia Liquor Store y en Borgnine Taxis En tu edición, habías eliminado esa sección. -- 22:11 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Campos en infoboxes Deja de añadir campos inútiles en las infoboxes. Si no hay información, se debe quedar vacío, no con el campo en blanco (y a la vista). Sé que ahora aparece con el campo para rellenar, pero la solución no es la que tú haces, sino dejarlo así (aunque ahora quede feo) y arreglar posteriormente, por parámetros, para que no se vean campos vacíos. 21:29 29 mar 2011 (UTC) :Fue un error de Smoke por recomendarte que hicieras eso, pero no pasa nada, te aviso para que no sigas haciéndolo. : 21:56 29 mar 2011 (UTC)